


热雨

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: A bit of strong language, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Garland/Bottom Brooklyn, basically fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 【剧情】“事情发生得颇为突然，就好像下午的那场骤雨一样。”他们的第一次。【说明与警告】>tag管理员似乎把原来的Garland/Brooklyn按照字母顺序（英文惯例）重新编辑成了Brooklyn/Garland。我个人对此完全不介意，但今后为了避免误解会在补充tag里写清楚谁是top谁是bottom。（之前的文章因为tag没有变化所以就不补了，饶了我吧）>非常直白的性描写，含有少量粗俗话语。>除了作者本人掉了很多头发以外，本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。
Relationships: Brooklyn Masefield | Brooklyn Kingston/Garland Siebald





	热雨

事情发生得颇为突然，就好像下午的那场骤雨一样。

葛伦已经习惯于时常和布鲁克林一起在花园的树下休憩。在这段时间里他们往往不发一言，只是并排仰躺在草地上。两只手有时十指相扣，也有时各自放松。有时带着微笑交换一两个轻柔的吻，也有时安静地观察对方的睡颜。

那是一种近乎于神圣的安宁。虽然在日常的相处中葛伦逐渐感受到有某些超越柔情的东西在二人之间滋长，但每当他们再次借着午休来到少有人迹的花园角落，他还是会心甘情愿地将自己交托给这种宁静。

——直到这个午后。

今天的太阳笼罩在一层薄纱中，稍稍收敛了它的威力，周遭的空气却似乎比平时更加闷热一些。葛伦带着上午强化训练后的疲劳陷入睡眠，却在不久后被布鲁克林轻轻晃醒。

“快要下雨了。”他睁开眼睛时，布鲁克林坐在他身旁。

葛伦慌忙起身，发现天色竟然已经变得昏黑，时不时有闪电穿透云层。周围狂风大作，头顶上方浓密的树冠来回摇动，一场暴雨近在眼前了。

“我们最好快点回去。”他站起身说。

布鲁克林点点头。葛伦伸手将对方拉起来，两人一道向BEGA大楼跑去。但是已经太晚了。他们刚离开树下，就有大颗的雨滴砸到了葛伦的额头上，然后是手背，肩膀，脸颊，越来越密集，接着转瞬之间倾盆而下，几秒之内就把他从头到脚淋得湿透。他抹去眉毛和眼睑上的雨水，抓住布鲁克林的手腕，带着他在雨中尽可能快地奔跑，最后终于在隆隆的雷声追上他们之前冲进了大楼的后门。

“哈……终于到了。”葛伦回头看着身后的瓢泼大雨苦笑道。

他自己每一缕头发都在向下滴水，而布鲁克林的样子似乎还要狼狈：彻底打湿的雪白外套紧紧裹在他瘦削的身体上，裤腿也溅满了泥点，全然没了平时的优雅与整洁。

“赶快回房间洗个热水澡，换掉衣服吧，”葛伦建议道，“虽然是夏天，淋成这样也很容易感冒。”

但是布鲁克林似乎不是那么在意。他甩了甩脑袋，样子有些滑稽，表情却显得若有所思。

“布鲁克林？”

一丝异样的预感陡然在葛伦心中升起。而就在这时，沉默许久的布鲁克林开口了。

“其实，我的房间就在那边。要先去拿条毛巾什么的擦一下吗？”

貌似随意而无害的提议，然而却完全是多此一举。葛伦自己的房间距离这里也不过三分钟路程，这一点他们都很清楚。

布鲁克林望着他，表情像往常一样平和。但那声音里藏着的某种东西引起了葛伦的注意，让他的心脏猛跳起来。

“可是……”

可是布鲁克林又凑近了一些。在葛伦的视线外，湿漉漉的冰凉的指尖轻轻地碰到了他垂在身侧的手背。他立刻感觉血液涌上他的大脑，一种陌生的燥热在他脸颊和胃内蔓延开。

那么就是这样了。

葛伦没有低下头去看，他不需要——他的手已经自动握住了布鲁克林的手指。

“……好啊。”

最后他们谁也没有把毛巾的事情放在心上。葛伦跟着布鲁克林回到房间（前往那里的一路上他们居然没有遇到任何人，仿佛天意如此），只来得及关上身后的门擦掉脸上的雨水，布鲁克林就扑向了他。而他也非常自然地将对方拥进怀中。

他们甚至顾不上关好窗户。极度潮湿的空气和强烈的泥土气息灌进房间，使得室内几乎和室外一样闷热，只是少了劈头盖脸落下的雨滴。而他们热烈的吻伴随着彼此的吐息，密集得丝毫不输给窗外的倾盆大雨。

到底是哪里来的这种心照不宣呢。葛伦在脑海一角模糊地想道。

他们一边接吻，一边移动到房间中央。布鲁克林脱掉自己的外衣随手甩到一旁，马上又帮葛伦一同将无袖衫的下摆卷起，在胸膛裸露出来时伸手抚摸，轻推着他来到床边。葛伦顺着他的脚步后退，小腿却冷不防撞上床沿，整个人一下子跌坐在了床上。等他回过神，布鲁克林已经在他面前跪了下来。

“布鲁克林，”葛伦忍不住问道，“你确定……”

但布鲁克林只是微微一笑作为回答。他的手探向葛伦的下腹，指尖轻轻划过肚脐周围的肌肉，在葛伦周身激起一阵颤栗，然后又落在腰带扣上，不紧不慢地解开裤子拉下拉链。接着他继续凑近，隔着最后一层布料，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭那处隆起，偶尔落下一两个轻吻，温柔得近乎怜爱。

他的抚触让葛伦感到自己的血液逐渐向下身集中起来。仍然包裹在内裤中的性器开始变得温热而沉重，期待着更多的关照。

这时布鲁克林伸出舌尖，隔着内裤舔舐了一下，然后抬起眼，询问似地望着葛伦。

于是葛伦点点头，伸出手，在布鲁克林热切的注视下掏出了自己已经半硬的阴茎。

被布鲁克林含住顶端的一瞬间他不由得倒吸一口气闭上了眼睛。这感觉实在太好了。湿润而略微粗糙的舌头托着他，让他抵住上颚缓慢深入，又在逼近咽喉时停下，转而收紧口腔小幅吞吐，将他挤压得连连叹息。

“布鲁克林……”他咬着牙挤出一句。

布鲁克林适时地松了口，转而用修长的手指握住葛伦，不紧不慢地抚弄起来。

“你觉得这样可以吗？”他问，语气平静得出奇，“还是想让我慢一点？——当然，要再激烈一些也没问题。”

葛伦将手插入布鲁克林的发间。

“不，”他有些艰难地说，“这样就很好……照你的想法来吧。”

布鲁克林眨了眨眼睛，脸上闪过一丝狡狯的神色。

“葛伦，”他一边继续套弄着手中的性器，一边柔声说，“你根本不知道我现在有多想要你。”

葛伦顿时感觉像被什么东西当胸击中了一样呼吸困难。但是不等他作出反应，布鲁克林已经再次低下头去。这次是朝向他的大腿内侧。葛伦感觉到布鲁克林吮吻那里的皮肤，偶尔抿起嘴唇叼住一小块轻轻提起，然后是啃咬，不真的施加压力只是让牙齿慢慢划过皮肤的那种程度。他完全勃起的肉棒在布鲁克林的脸颊上磨蹭着。痒。但是这一切都只让他更加无可救药地硬挺，急切地渴望更多。

再接下来，布鲁克林的舌尖顺着腿根舔舐，一直来到了他的囊袋，挑逗般地撩拨了几下，接着将它们含入口中反复吮吸，像是恶作剧般地故意发出啧啧的响声。他在做这些的时候毫不避讳地直视葛伦，眼神像是引诱又像是宣告。而葛伦能做的只有遵循本能向前挺动，以期获得更多抚慰。

终于布鲁克林决定重新进入正题。他伸出舌头，顺着阴茎背面一路向上舔舐，来到顶端之后随即张开嘴，一低头就直接将大半的长度纳入口中，让葛伦一路戳顶到他的咽喉。

这下葛伦再也无法压抑自己，揪住布鲁克林的头发呻吟出声。

布鲁克林开始快速而贪婪地来回吞吐。他的脸颊由于用力吸吮而下陷，看起来却仍然那么地俊美。他摇晃着脑袋逐渐吞咽得更深，满足的闷哼从鼻腔溢出，这一波又一波的细微震颤自然也跟着传导到葛伦的性器，给他带来新的快感。

全部的知觉被布鲁克林的唇舌强硬占据，高频的刺激将葛伦快速推到高潮边缘。他眼角潮湿，肌肉紧绷，无法再腾出精力去想任何事情了。

“布鲁克林，”他无助地喘息着，“我可能快要……”

布鲁克林暂停住口上的动作，将已然肿胀成紫红色的硕大龟头吐出，转而用一只手握紧了根部。

“看看你，”他一边维持着先前的节奏撸动，一边仰望着葛伦，着迷般地喃喃道，“这么兴奋……这么美丽……”

嘴唇由于过度使用而变得红润丰满，眼里则闪动着纯粹而火热的欲望。布鲁克林再次亲吻了一下顶端。

“所以拜托，现在就全部给我吧。”

略微沙哑的低语仿佛瞬间钻入了葛伦的神经。他应声闭上双眼，一片白光在他脑中闪过。随着一记痉挛似的顶胯，下一秒他就猛烈地射在了布鲁克林湿热的口腔中。

“唔……”布鲁克林发出了轻微的哽咽声音。

等到视野重新变亮，葛伦用力眨了眨湿漉漉的双眼，看到布鲁克林正用手背抹着下巴，露出满意的表情。

“感觉还好吗？”他有些脸红地问。

回答他的是一声刻意夸大的，充满挑逗意味的吞咽。葛伦望着布鲁克林喉结起伏的样子，自己也不由得感到喉头一紧。

他想用手指替布鲁克林梳理一下刚才被揪乱的头发，但是布鲁克林已经摇摇晃晃地站了起来，开始脱掉自己身上剩余的衣物。平时由挺括的白色正装一丝不苟地包裹起来的躯干与四肢，现在在葛伦面前变得一览无余。让葛伦有些意外的是，布鲁克林的身材并不像外表看上去那样单薄，反而也拥有鲜明而流畅的优美线条。他站在那里深深凝视着葛伦，有如雪山般耀眼。

这景象令葛伦感到口干舌燥。

“到床上来吧。”他终于说道。

而听到这话的布鲁克林嘴角颤动了一下，慢慢地绽出一个微笑来：“荣幸之至。”

他安静地从葛伦身边爬上了床。看得出来他的双腿由于先前的姿势还僵硬着，但他还是将上半身探向床头柜，打开下层抽屉摸出了一个小瓶子递给葛伦。——是润滑剂。

葛伦下意识地吞咽了一次。他起身脱下长裤和鞋袜，然后是内裤，最后一丝不挂地回到床上，性器在他双腿间沉甸甸地抽动。

看来就是这样了。布鲁克林明白无误地用眼神对他说，那么来吧。

于是葛伦顺势上前，把布鲁克林压在了身下。他低下头开始亲吻那白皙的脖颈和锁骨，同时腾出一只手摸向布鲁克林的下体，握住那根早已同样硬挺的阴茎，开始缓慢地上下套弄。布鲁克林立刻呻吟出声。

“怎么了？”葛伦贴着他的皮肤轻声问，拇指按住布鲁克林的顶端仔细地画着圈按摩，“我以为你准备好了。”

布鲁克林轻声笑了。

“准备好？为了现在？”他伸出双臂环住葛伦的脖子，“永远也不可能。”

葛伦停下手，抬起头不解地望向布鲁克林，后者则报以一个暧昧的笑容。

“我早就说过了，你根本不知道我有多想要你。”

这话再次在葛伦心底勾起了一阵悸动，但这回有些不一样。他的大脑没有被击中到停止思考，而是忽然以一种陌生的狂热全速运转起来。他重新低下头，这次嘴唇贴上了布鲁克林的胸前。

“那就告诉我。”他故意吮咬着那里的皮肤说。

布鲁克林像是僵住了两秒，随即爆发出一串神经质般的笑声。

“我希望，”他舔了舔嘴唇，迅速地说道，“我希望我们第一次在草地上并排躺下的时候你就突然翻过身把我压住动弹不得，然后直接在那里操我。或者我跨到你的腿上把你蹭硬，然后骑着你被你顶到神志不清，甚至不在乎周围随时可能有人经过。又或者某天在你比赛结束后我跟着你回到房间，在你冲淋浴的时候蹲在你面前给你口交，顺便把自己也准备好，最后被你推到洗手池的镜子前面用手指操到火热难耐，只能求你把那根肉棒插进来。”

他飞快而流畅地说着这些狂野的幻想，用词下流得令人吃惊。葛伦只觉得自己的脸颊瞬间变得滚烫，下体也开始硬得发痛，不得不闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次。

“该死。布鲁克林。”他咬着牙，又想咒骂又想发笑。

“所以，简单地说，”布鲁克林叹道，“没错，葛伦，我亲爱的阿波罗，我全身心地渴望你。”

得到这样的回答是葛伦没有料到的。他觉得自己像是被带上了过山车，前一秒还在向纯粹欲火的顶峰攀登，下一秒又猛地潜入了满溢的深情之中。他强忍着那种仿佛血液即将从胸腔深处喷涌而出的压迫感，愈发用力地吻上布鲁克林的嘴唇，这次将舌头侵入对方的口腔与他尽情缠绵，直到彼此都快要喘不过气才肯暂时放开。

在这过程中，一股股暖流逐渐重新聚集到下腹。他准备好再来一次了。

葛伦抓过一旁的枕头，把它塞到布鲁克林的腰后。布鲁克林则配合地将自己垫高，同时稍稍张开双腿。葛伦吻了一下他屈起的膝盖，拿起润滑剂的小瓶挤了一些在手上，接着探到他身后，摸到那处紧闭着的入口按揉了一会儿，施加压力缓慢地让指尖陷进去。很快他就满意地听到了布鲁克林忽然拔高的吸气声。

借着湿漉漉的润滑剂，葛伦逐渐将食指推到了底。布鲁克林没有表现出明显的不适，但手指根部传来的压迫感还是提醒着葛伦不可太过急躁。他一边在布鲁克林的腹部留下一连串细碎的吻，一边转动手指小幅度地抽送，留意着对方身体的反应。在他的爱抚下，那一圈紧绷的肌肉很快变得柔软起来。他逐渐加大手上的力度，开始在里面搅动。他感觉到布鲁克林也在吐着气努力放松自己，于是稍稍后撤一些，让第二根沾满润滑剂的手指也加入进去，两节指尖一起撬开布鲁克林向里开拓。

现在葛伦的两根手指进入得更深了。在他弯曲手指探索的时候布鲁克林的大腿忽然不受控制地一颤。葛伦难以抑制地扬起嘴角，心里明白刚才碰到了布鲁克林的敏感点。他略微张开手指向四周按压，把入口撑得再大一些，然后慢慢挤进了第三根手指。

布鲁克林闷哼着，双腿颤抖得更加厉害，并且内里开始不规律地收缩。葛伦对抗着那股力量，向刚才找到的那一点发起新的进攻。他的指尖在湿热的肉穴中不断翻搅，美妙的触感让他不禁想象起稍后自己深深埋进那里的感觉，甚至有些飘飘然了。

“葛伦……”布鲁克林几乎是在哀求，“已经可以了……”

于是葛伦也决定不再拖延。他抽回手，再次取过润滑剂挤满在掌心，然后涂抹遍自己的整个柱身。他已经硬得不能再硬，在手掌滑过皮肤的时候由于快感而震颤，渴求着更多摩擦。

他扶起布鲁克林的一条腿，将对方的臀部抬得更高，让打开的穴口暴露在眼前——那里此刻正闪着水光，在空气中无助地翕动着。葛伦握住自己的勃起，让顶端抵在入口边缘。

“现在……”他一边贴着布鲁克林滑动，一边喃喃道。

布鲁克林先前涣散的目光此时变得无比明亮和灼热：“没错，现在。”

于是葛伦吐出一口气，缓慢地把自己推挤进布鲁克林体内。

龟头滑入的一瞬间，他和布鲁克林几乎同时大声叹息起来。此刻他们两人终于毫无保留地袒露在彼此面前，肉体真正地紧密相连并且互相渴求。这种过于深切的体验像滚滚海浪一样淹没了葛伦的思绪。追逐并且给予快感，这就是现在他脑海中剩下的唯一念头。

他掐住布鲁克林双腿的膝弯向两边压下去，让布鲁克林在他身下更彻底地打开，好让他顺利地深入。他跪在床上向前推进，阴茎在布鲁克林体内开拓，同时又被后者紧密地包裹挤压。

“哦布鲁克林，”他谵妄般地低语，“你实在是太完美了。这样贪心又热情……这就是你一直想要的，对不对？”

而布鲁克林哽咽着回答：“是的，是的，就是这样……求你——”

无需他再多说一个字，葛伦立刻开始抽送。他俯身罩住布鲁克林，托起对方的下半身由上而下进入，摆动着腰胯用一连串顶弄让他不住地呻吟。布鲁克林将双腿缠上葛伦的腰际，挺直身子迎接一波又一波的撞击，样子混乱不堪却又让人无法抗拒。

“哦，葛伦……葛伦……”他一边激烈喘息，一边连声轻唤。

但是没过多久布鲁克林的腰腹就软塌下来，无力再维持姿势了。他呜咽着扭动身体，不愿让快感就这样消退。葛伦停下动作，温柔地制止了他。他从布鲁克林的体内滑出，帮助布鲁克林翻身跪趴在床上，引导他将圆润的臀部向上抬起，趁机在那里落下好几个吻，然后直起腰背，重新沉入了那处湿滑又柔软的秘所。

布鲁克林的呼唤声立刻带上了哭腔。他的臀部高高翘起，耸动着迎合葛伦的戳刺，被拍打得噼啪作响。葛伦向前俯身，双手抚过布鲁克林的手臂，一直覆上他死死攥着床单的拳头并且按住，然后加快速度在他体内冲撞。他听着布鲁克林逐渐变得破碎的乞求，用自己全部的意志维持住这种近乎蛮横的抽插，直到布鲁克林终于哀鸣一声，整副身体垮了下来，臀肉和内里一起开始剧烈痉挛。

绝顶的高潮彻底击倒了布鲁克林。他趴在床上，气喘吁吁，浑身颤抖，好一阵都没有任何反应。

葛伦同样喘着粗气，缓慢地从湿透了的布鲁克林体内撤出。在他拔出肿胀的前端时，穴口的肌肉忽然再次收紧，像是在无意识地挽留他。葛伦保持着这个姿势轻柔地碾磨了一会儿之后，那里才终于顺从地放松，让他退了出来。

最后他套弄了几下仍然硬挺的柱身，射在了自己的手心。

结束之后，葛伦在布鲁克林的背脊上印下一个吻，然后用手肘支撑着自己，在一旁慢慢躺下。布鲁克林扭过头，湿润的绿眼睛疲倦而温和地望向他。他们的吐息喷洒在彼此身上。

“你还好吗？”葛伦问，随后模糊地意识到这是自己第二次这样问。

布鲁克林翻过身面对葛伦，稍稍挪动了一下，和他贴得更近。

“我想是的。”他的表情看起来安稳而满足，“也许对于第一次来说有点超过了……但还是很棒。”

葛伦再次感到仿佛有什么东西在顺着自己的喉咙上涌。他伸出手臂，把对方轻轻搂在怀里。

“我也一样。”他吻了一下布鲁克林汗津津的额头说。

然后他们都不再开口了。其实也许这会儿他们还有很多话可以对对方说，但葛伦感到这些都可以留到以后再慢慢谈。——甚至有些已经不需要再说出口。

大概再过一会儿就会有谁注意到他们“不约而同”地消失了。但是至少现在，他们还可以一起享受一下这宝贵的片刻宁静。

葛伦合上双眼，不由得安心地微笑起来。

在他们都没有注意到的时候，窗外的骤雨已经止住。厚重的阴云散开，天空逐渐恢复明亮，干净而清新的气息此刻正快活地充满整个房间。

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 花了很长时间才逐渐意识到我居然没有正经搞过我cp打炮，这就非常失职了……借着最近心情大好+天气燥热（？），终于打起精神搞了这样一篇。希望能给看到的您多少带来一些愉悦hhh
> 
> 如果喜欢的话请留下一颗小红心吧！当然评论也很欢迎~
> 
> ————————  
> ❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
